


Honeymoon Help

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [184]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Engaged, F/M, Honeymoon, Jess Lives, Sam never goes back to hunting, finances, getting married, lack of money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam wants to give his fiancee the world, but he's limited by his bank account.





	Honeymoon Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for: focus on money, assumption Jess lives.

Sam wants to give her the world, but his bank account doesn’t stretch that far. Frankly, it’ll barely stretch for a nice hotel room.

He’s six months out of law school. He has a job. He should have money by now. He would, too, if he went into any other field of law. He hears corporate law makes a lot of money. But no, Sam went into children’s advocacy. He wants to change the world.

He also wants to give his fiancee everything she could ever want in life.

Jess isn’t even done grad school yet, although she’s drawing close. Right now, they have no money and Sam’s barely scraping together a wedding for them. Jess’ parents are helping her with things like her dress. Still, they’ve been engaged since the end of their senior year, and they’ve been very happy, but it’s high time they turn this into an actual marriage.

Which means scrimping, saving, and worrying how the hell he’s going to give Jess the honeymoon she deserves. And then they get invited to dinner at the Moore place.

To put it simply, it’s their wedding present to him and Jess. Sam knows it’s too much, knows he shouldn’t accept it, but his pride doesn’t trump the look of excitement on Jess’ face. It never will.

They’re going to Italy for two weeks. And it will be wonderful. And, someday, Sam will find a way to pay the Moore’s back. Despite the fact that they tell him he’s family now, that this is what family does, that they take care of them now and he and Jess will take care of them in their old age, Sam knows he owes them.

“This is okay with you?” Jess asks in bed that night, her head on his shoulder, their hands gently laced together.

It’s not, not entirely. There’s still part of him that bristles at _help_ , that remembers he promised to be the best for Jess, give her everything, and he’s not really doing that if he’s accepting the hard parts from someone else.

But it’s a damn sight better than her not getting them at all, he figures. 

He thinks about the two of them in Italy. Historic sites and beaches, pasta and wine, those pastries she loves, lovely old cities, beautiful hotels. He smiles.

“It’s fine,” he says. “It’s all fine.”

Nothing’s going to stop him from giving her the perfect honeymoon, from kicking off their marriage in style. Not even his own stupid pride. She’s certainly worth more than that.

He pulls her closer. “We’re going to have a great time,” he says truthfully.

She snuggles in. “Mhm,” she agrees. “A beautiful wedding, a great honeymoon…could life be any better?”

Sam kisses the top of her head and thinks no, he’s pretty sure it couldn’t be.


End file.
